Losing Control
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: WarrenWill. Is this new feeling hatred? How could he possibly hate a person so much that he lost control of his power? One thing is for sure, Warren plans to drag Will with him into a fiery death.


Will Stronghold set him on fire, quite literally. It was an infuriating, nearly uncontrollable blaze that consumed his entire being. It singed the carpet, the drapes, and the plants in the room around them. His fire, he was sure, was going to burn down the house with Stronghold and himself inside of it. Sardonically he mused to himself, wondering whether his fire contained phoenix-like qualities. Perhaps he would rise again from the ashes and never have to confront Stronghold again. He had always wanted to test the theory that if he did die from his own flames that he would be reborn from it. Perhaps Will could help him with the testing procedures.

Warren was definately losing control. Being overtaken by his own powers was something to which he was rather unaccustomed. Especially since he was losing his mind over a simple teenage boy. And to top it off, he didn't even know where this sudden burst of energy originated.

It was an impossible thought that this single person could raise his flames of... well, what were these emotions? Anger, Discomfort, Annoyance, Panic, Confusion, Anxiety, Exhilaration, Pain. Certainly he was used to these emotions, but he always managed to stop them from interfering with his ability to control his own powers.

It was something else entirely that made him burn this way.

It was Will standing there in front of him in Warren's living room at his house. His appearance common to them just working out together. His shirt was off, well defined muscles looking slightly awkward on the small frame he undoubtedly inherited from his mother. A stupid smirk was plastered across his face. His blue track pants with red stripes hanging loosely on his hips. Will had just said the stupidest thing on the planet. It was the worst thing ever uttered by a human being in all of history. Yet, Warren couldn't even remember what it was that caused him to become so frazzled.

Warren had never really felt _hatred_ before. Perhaps this was his new emotion. He had experienced a strong dislike of the student body for the past three years attending Sky High. But with Stronghold standing here in Warren's own house, taunting him in his own living room, he didn't know how much more he could take.

He felt the flames slowly begin to burn in his hands. The rage urged the fire to cover his arms. Sparks from his eyes furthered the blaze and soon his entire torso was lit.

Will's face fell slightly, but only slightly. The smaller, but physically stronger young man took steps towards him, even as he saw these emotions flooding Warren's senses.

"Back away, Stronghold," he growled. "I don't want to be put away for murder just yet."

Will smiled his goofy grin again. No, threats couldn't possibly stop a Stronghold from advancing on a rabid animal ready for the kill.

Something flashed between them when their eyes truly met up close. Fury backed away and Warren began re-analyzing the feelings that caused him to burn out of control. Warren's tone changed, no longer threatening. Eyes softer. Hands less clenched. He spoke.

"Please, Stronghold. I'll burn you. Back away."

Warren was sincere. His flames still out of control, but he began to understand them a little more. No one had ever made Warren burn with such passion. No one ever made him feel so alive. No one had ever caused him to lose control, but still be so concerned over their well being.

Will Stronghold was always the exception to every rule.

The smaller teenager stepped forward, his pants and socks now smoldering from the heat emanating from his friend. He just kept his smile on for the slightly older teen on fire.

"Will, you're burning," Warren cried, nearly choking on the smoke.

"I'm invincible," Will whispered into Warren's ear, successfully closing the gap.

Will's head rested on the perfect spot on Warren's shoulder, where flames were still touching. Will grabbed both of the other teen's hands, still ablaze and he only barely winced. Warren flinched at Will's movements and stood stiffly. The scent of burning hair wafted to Warren's nose. Even though the flames died down a bit, he was unable to turn them off. He could do nothing as his power was damaging his best friend.

Slowly, Will raised his head and looked directly into ebony eyes sparked with flame, and leaned closer. Lips met with lips. Both pairs were dry and cracked from heavy breathing and the heat. But, that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to the flaming teen was the fact that he could feel that Will's lips were dry and cracked because they were pressing against his.

Warren's flames grew larger, and pushed out enveloping the both of them.

Except, they didn't hurt any more. Will no longer cringed and Warren didn't feel like he was burning himself alive.

No, the flames were protective, just like the arm Warren decided to wrap around Will's waist. They were soothing, just like the free hand Will ran through Warren black and red hair. They were calming, just like the sound of their hearts pounding against each other's chests. They were healing, just like the ridiculous smiles they shared.

Warren's flames didn't burn them. The fire purified their souls in the blaze.

Will pressed tighter. Warren's arm attempted to bring them closer.

Warren re-evaluated himself. Yes, this was another emotion that he had never really felt and had no experience with. Warren tried to remember its name, but the blinding, searing white passion he felt right now blocked out too much thought. Though, if Warren remembered correctly, it was called 'love.'

Later that night, after Will finished soothing Warren's upsurge in emotions, they cleaned themselves, and the couch, up. Warren returned the favor of comfort by applying salve and bandaging up Will's hands. Will looked up at Warren meekly while he was healed.

"Invincible, my ass," and Warren laughed and smiled that smile that made Will melt in the heat and glow every time.


End file.
